Med-Tek Laboratories
Med-Tek Lacoratories (often shortened to Med-Tek and sometimes Medtech) was a pre-War company active in the medical/pharmacy sector, mostly known for being the creators of the drugs Mentats and Fixer. Background One of the pre-eminent biomedical research companies in the United States, Med-Tek focused on enabling better living through chemistry. Their flagship products included the Mentats brand of addictive nootropics (in a variety of flavors) and Fixer brand of addiction suppressants. It also released a series of personal chemical kits under the deceptively simple names My First Infirmary and My First Laboratory, which were fully capable of automatically diagnosing and treating any injury or level of irradiation and removing addictions or producing chemical compounds respectively.The Lone Wanderer: "Can you explain how the My First Infirmary works?" Wadsworth: "An innovation from Med-Tek, the My First Infirmary will automatically diagnose and treat any injury you might sustain. It will also make any of the pesky rads you've accumulated in the Wasteland vanish instantly." (Wadsworth's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Can you explain how the My First Laboratory works?" Wadsworth: "From the keen minds at Med-Tek, the My First Laboratory will instantly detoxify you, removing any nasty addictions from your body. If you're feeling the need to experiment, just set the lab to "brew" and a day later, it will produce a random useful compound. Remember that while the lab is brewing, you can't use the detoxify functions." (Wadsworth's dialogue) To maintain demand, Med-Tek heavily invested in public relations campaigns, such as branded promotions at the National Archives, featuring flavored Mentats variants.Prize Redemption terminal, Redeem VoucherAdministrator Berkeley's terminal, Notice u89003 Coupled with the proven efficacy of its brand of nootropics, Mentats enjoyed a stable demand in school districts and colleges,The lecture halls of Vault-Tec University have many hidden stashes of mentats. which only increased with time and population. Fixer was also very popular, particularly in zones seeded by the company in advance with addictive drugs. The latest miracle drug manufactured by the company, Prevent, was projected to be another sales hit - though whether it was due to "seeding" or genuine efficacy will remain unknown.Med-Tek Research terminal entries; Executive terminal, Sales Report Summaries Med-Tek also heavily invested in research on infectious diseases, specially tailored viruses that targeted specific populations and even specific age groups. The work was centered in Malden, MA, with the child company Med-Tek Research, which was sealed up tightly on the eve of the Great War thanks to an advance warning received by the company's CEO.West Everett estates terminal entries; Wayne's terminal, Made it homeFallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.288-289: "'2.24 Med-Tek Research (Malden Township)''' ''This private research laboratory owned by the Med-Tek Corporation began experimenting with infectious diseases. One was a virus that affected only teenagers and children. The entire facility went into lockdown when the bombs fell to prevent any contagion from spreading, trapping all the inhabitants. The lockdown was never lifted." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) In the Appalachian Territories, specifically Harpers Ferry and the Charleston AVR Medical Center, Med-Tek experimented with a potentially new revolutionary technology, known as the Sympto-Matic.see Sympto-Matic for details. Known products * Fixer * Mentats ** Berry Mentats ** Grape Mentats ** Orange Mentats * Prevent * My First Infirmary * My First Laboratory * Super Duper stimpak * Sympto-Matic Notes The company's name is misspelled as "Med-Tex" on the packaging for Fixer. Appearances The company product Mentats appears in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and Fallout Tactics. Fixer appears only in Fallout: New Vegas and is mentioned in a terminal inside Med-Tek Research in Fallout 4. Additional other products appear in Fallout 3, and Fallout 76 along with a terminal entry in the National Archives describing an exhibit sponsorship deal. Products from Med Tek were to appear in Fallout Online, Interplay's original Project V13, since abandoned in favor of an unrelated project by the same name. Gallery Med Tek Research.png|Med-Rek Research logo References Category:Pre-War companies de:Med-Tek fr:Med-Tek ja:Med-Tek pt:Med-Tek pl:Med-Tek ru:Мед-Тек